Robot Wars: The Second Wars/Heat A
The Second Wars - Heat A was one of twelve heats which determined the Semi Finalists of Robot Wars: The Second Wars. Competing Robots Victor *Weight: 85.1kg *Dimensions: 150 x 55 x 50cm *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Lawnmower blade and interchangable flail *Team Members: Gareth Goddard, Ken Goddard and Guy Pickitt Napalm *Weight: 84.1kg *Dimensions: 200 x 100 x 125cm *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 2 x 12V batteries *Weapons: Rear mandibles and chainsaw *Team Members: David Crosby, Claire Greenaway and Rebecca Glenn Panda Monium *Weight: 84.1kg *Dimensions: 155 x 70 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 40mm *Power: 2 x Sinclair C5 motors *Weapons: Lifting spike and fixed spikes *Team Members: Pete Collier, Chris Loader Piece De Resistance *Weight: 57.0kg *Dimensions: 125 x 75 x 65cm *Ground Clearance: 12mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Front shovel *Team Members: Colin Scott, Bryan Newcombe and Julie Scott Caliban *Weight: 54.4kg *Dimensions: 70 x 70 x 40cm *Ground Clearance: 20mm *Power: 2 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Multiple spinning weapons *Team Members: Eric Hodgins, Daniel Bushnell, Martin Beckett Demolition Demon *Weight: 67.9kg *Dimensions: 150 x 88 x 35cm *Ground Clearance: 5mm *Power: 3 x 12v batteries *Weapons: Circular saw and spike *Team Members: Peter Harrison, Theo Maliger and Adrian South Gauntlet 1. Demolition Demon - Completed - Impressively outsteered all the House Robots including Sir Killalot to make it to the end zone. 2. Victor - Completed - Its strange design didn't help it take on the bricks where it got stuck but was freed by Killalot. From then on it was plain sailing for them over the ramp and into the end zone. 3. Panda Monium - Completed - Thought twice about tackling the wall and went for the ram rig route instead. It had difficulty going in a straight line down the ram rig but once it was free the route was unguarded. 4. Napalm - 7.5m - Napalm ran straight into the brick wall and seemed to get stuck. The new and much feared House Robot Sir Killalot grabbed it and tore the chainsaw off the back of the robot. 5. Piece De Resistance - 3.8m - Although it tried to break down the wall the robot didn't have enough power. Sir Killalot picked it up and carried it over the brick wall, further down the course. 6. Caliban - 0.2m - Steering problems beset the team after they chose to take on Sir Killalot's route. Despite knocking one of the checkpoints off the wall, Caliban couldn't progress and Sir Killalot flipped it over and pushed it straight back. Although this wasn't made apparant on the program Caliban's flail cut Sir Killalots hydraulics on his arm. This was not only the worst run of the show but the worst run in the entire history of The Gauntlet. Eliminated: Caliban Trial (Skittles) 1. Demolition Demon - 20 Barrels - Demolition Demon added a long pole to help them knock over barrels, which helped gain the the highest score but after the cease the House Robots attacked then and caused major damage. 2. Napalm - 9 Barrels - Napalm manage to knock down some barrels on the outside of the triangle but struggled to fully enter the triangle and get away from the house robots. 3. Panda Monium - 9 Barrels - Similar problems to Napalm, they didn't have enough power to enter the triangle but still managed to get some down on the edges. As they backed off for another charge Matilda caught them and caused damage to its outer shell. 4. Victor - 4 Barrels - Its design cost it again as it quickly got stuck and despite slicing right through a barrel failed to make much of a score. 5. Piece De Resistance - 0 Barrels - Despite its new 'turbocharged' batteries it failed to knock over a single barrel and was barbecued over the flame pit by Sir Killalot. Eliminated: Piece De Resistance Arena Semi-Finals *Napalm vs. Panda Monium Panda Monium charged at Napalm who moved out of the way and Panda Monium kept driving into the PPZ where it was flipped by Matilda. The battle was extremely quick. Winner: Napalm *Victor vs. Demolition Demon Victor had changed their weapon to a flail but this didn't seem to bother Demolition Demon in the early stages and they pushed Victor into the PPZ. Victor escaped but broke down in the middle of the arena just as Demolition Demon's saw shatter whe it came into contact with one of Victor's spikes. The House Robots moved in to attack Victor but Shunt also attacked Demolition Demon. Winner: Demolition Demon Final Demolition Demon vs. Napalm Napalm pushed Demolition Demon over the flame pit but Demolition Demon retaliated by pushed Napalm into the PPZ where it was attacked by the House Robots. Napalm's mandibles were ineffective against Demolition Demon but Demolition Demon's circular saw took away a piece of Napalm grating. Napalm took more damage from Shunt before driving onto Demolition Demon's wedge shape. Napalm were awarded the victory by the judges on the ground that the damage they had recieved was from the House Robots and they were more aggressive although the crowd disagreed with the decision. Winner: Napalm Category:The Second Wars